Ranma's Fiance
by Sanaru
Summary: Ranma's mother and sibling come and visit and decide to marry Ranma off to someone new, only as a woman. Is Ranma prepared to become the bride? And why is his sibling saying that Ryouga would make a good husband? RanmaRyouga other pairings inside. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

Warnings: Yaoi, possible lemons in the future I'm still debating that. And heterosexual stuff to with Ranma being both boy and girl.

Pairings: Ranma/Ryouga, Kasumi/Tofu, Nabiki/Kuno, and Akane/OC (Later)

The wind blew softly across the Tendo home. Genma Saotome sat at the dining table, peacefully drinking tea. He made a loud sneeze, a shiver going down his spine. He had a bad feeling something not so pleasant was going to happen that day. He shrugged his shoulders laughing, "Yeah right."

"Mr. Saotome, have you seen where Ranma and Akane have gone too?" Kasumi asked setting another kettle of tea. School had ended an hour ago and those two were still not home. She was beginning to get worried.

"Those two are young, I'm sure they're alright."

"If you insist," Kasumi answered getting up and moved towards the kitchen. She heard footsteps at the front door and paused a second to hear the doorbell. She smiled politely to open the door to reveal a young woman. She had black hair tied back into a braid ponytail. Her eyes were wide and angry. She wore, Kasumi noted, similar Chinese clothing as Ranma. It seemed rather big on her feminine curves and she seemed soaked too.

"Excuse me but is this the Tendo residence?" the girl asked sounding irritated. Kasumi nodded, unsure if she should answer with words. "And is Mr. Saotome inside right now?" the voice sounded even more annoyed and angry than before. Kasumi nodded again, moving to the side as the woman stormed inside, stomping her feet. "Genma!" the girl yelled as she spotted the bald man sipping his tea. Genma's eyes opened wide at the sight of her before he took off in fear. The woman took off after him but he got a head start and had disappeared. "Argh! You can run but you can't hide Genma Saotome!"

"Um…excuse me? Who are you? And will you be staying?" Kasumi wondered gently to the rough girl in her living room. The girl oddly reminded her of Ranma but she couldn't be. Ranma was a bit shorter than this girl was.

"The name is Rei. And I'm not leaving until I talk to Genma **and** Ranma Saotome," Rei answered stubbornly, sitting down Indian style on the living room floor. She glared at the door Genma had left from, she seemed very angry.

"Kasumi, we're home," Akane had yelled from the front door. Kasumi went off to greet them and told them they had a guest over. "A guest? Who?"

"Probably one of our parents frien…" Ranma paused as he looked down at the girl. He gasped, his eyes opening wide in fear as Rei glared at him menacingly. "I just remembered. Training with pops today. See ya!" Ranma took off to the nearest exit.

"Oh no you don't! Ranma get back here and take it like a man!" Rei yelled not giving this one a head start. She quickly gave Ranma a strong kick to the right shoulder, right into the ground. Ranma kept trying to escape though while Rei was beating on him. Finally Rei and Ranma were all sweaty and hot from fighting and when Ranma found the right opportunity he escaped. "Damn you Ranma!"

"Uh…don't you think that's enough?" Nabiki wondered from the living room. She had been the only one who decided to stay and watch the fight. "Kasumi told me to tell you once you were done to take a bath right after. We're not fond of sweaty people."

"Fine," Rei sighed, she headed towards the bath that Nabiki had directed her to. She really wanted to talk to Genma and Ranma before actually taking a bath and taking a nap. She really couldn't stand those two cowards, running at the sight of her. It was sick and rude! "Guess there's nothing I can do about it. Aside from giving them the biggest surprise of their life!"

She removed her clothes in a hurry. She really did hate staying sweaty for to long of a period. She sank into the hot bath calmly relaxing as her muscles were soothed at last. Now how would she get out?

"Akane you should go take a bath," Kasumi instructed as Akane walked back inside from a hard workout.

"But Kasumi that other girl is taking a bath remember."

"Doesn't matter. You're both girls right. I'm sure Rei won't mind," Akane gave up and agreed. She walked up to the bathroom, prepared for her bath. She heard a loud splash of water and thought Rei was still washing. Akane shrugged, taking off her clothes. She heard Rei loudly sigh from the inside of the room and thought that it sounded a little deep. She opened the door and paused at the sight of a young man standing in the middle of the room, uncovered.

"Oh, wait I can explain," the man said in a boyish voice. Akane just lowered her gaze to prove that the person in front of her was really a boy. Once it was confirmed Akane silently closed the door. "Oh great," the boy sighed as he heard the loud yell from Akane. Once he was sure she was somewhere else, finding a way to kill him. He got out of the bathing place and quickly put on some clothes. He walked towards the living room watching idly as Akane started yelling at her sisters.

"Akane what's wrong?"

"There's another pervert in the bathroom!"

"I'm not a pervert. You'd think you'd be used to this kind of thing happening. Living with Ranma and all. If he can do it, why can't I?" the boy shrugged his shoulders as he watched Akane calm down. He really didn't feel like fighting anyone, especially Ranma's fiancé.

"So you change genders too?" Nabiki wondered, chewing on a piece of bread. The boy nodded his head as he sipped some tea Kasumi had offered him. "So you're Rei?" Rei sighed, and nodded.

"You could've warned us you could turn into a boy again!" Akane scold angry at having to see another male body like that. And worst of all, this new boy just saw her naked too! What was with her and attracting these weirdoes!

"Hey, we're back! Please say she's gone," Ranma called from the front door. He walked into the living room looking in surprise at the sight of the boy who looked a great deal like the girl from this afternoon. This boy had the same black hair braided back in a ponytail. But he was taller than Ranma and more built. Not to the point of being a giant but his muscles were hard and defined. Showing off a lot of training and more attractive than Ranma in girls' opinion. "Rei, please tell me that ain't you."

"Ranma and Genma Saotome if you run from me this time I swear to god you will feel my wrath! Sit down now and talk!" Rei snapped at the retreating forms of the Saotome's. They both hurried back and sat down across from Rei. "Seriously, running away from the sight of me. Is that how you would treat your own first born child Genma Saotome?"

"First born? Wait are you saying you're a Saotome?" Akane asked, now considering the similarities between Rei and Ranma. They both had braided a ponytail that's a start.

"Yeah I'm a Saotome and the true successor of the Saotome Dojo of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. I'm Reina Saotome."

"So, Ranma has a sibling? How come we didn't know about this? I mean Akane, Ranma **is** your fiancé," Nabiki stated chewing on a cookie only slightly listening to the conversation.

"Actually, I'm afraid to say that Akane Tendo will no longer be my brother's fiancé," Rei stated sipping at his tea calmly. Everyone gave him a wide-eyed look as if he was crazy and even his father was complaining. "Our mother has decided to chose Ranma's fiancé once news of him being a part-female came along back home. Our mother wants to…marry Ranma off as a woman."

"**What**!" Ranma screamed in horror as he stood up from the table. He glared at Rei, who was still idly sipping at his tea. "What do you mean marry me off as a woman? I'm a man. And once I find the Spring of Drown Boy, I'm going to stay a guy again. 24/7, whether I'm wet with cold water or hot."

"Oh yes, mother has also forbid you from going back to China, so you won't be able to become a full time boy again. Oh don't give me that look, mother is marrying me off too," Rei snapped at his brother at once. He couldn't believe how immature the boy was being. By the number of fiancé their stupid father had given him, he should be used to this by now. Speaking of their stupid father, he had decided to interfere too.

"What do you mean pick another fiancé? Don't you know Ranma and Akane are good together! Another fiancé is out of the question."

"Who do you think you are! Mother has more authority than you, father! What she says is final. Ranma and I are to be married off, not to the people you want! She will be coming two days from now and wishes me to decide possible future husbands for Ranma."

"Fu-future hu-husbands!" Ranma stuttered in horror. The severity of his situation was becoming quite clear. His mother was coming to give him to some other guy, but as a girl.

"Come on Ranma, I think it's kind of sweet. You're already a coward so you'd make a perfect wife," Ryouga taunted as he made his presence known to everyone in the room. Rei seemed to take great interest in this though. He stood up and walked towards the unsuspecting Hibiki. Rei inspected Ryouga thoroughly trying to see if he was a possible brother-in-law. Rei at least liked the fact that Ryouga was taller than his brother, not as tall as he was, but taller than Ranma was. Ryouga looked like a strong fighter, definitely someone who can withstand the harshest of training. He seemed to already know his brother, this seemed like almost the perfect boy. But there just had to be a fault.

"Want to fight?" Rei challenged with a smirk. He just had to find out if this man was worthy of his brother. Ryouga didn't seem to understand that he was becoming a candidate to marrying Ranma. All Ryouga wanted to do was test the new warrior's strength.

They stood outside, Ryouga going into a stance prepared to go to the offensive and Rei stood there casually, looking completely unguarded. Ryouga was getting annoyed and growled, "Well?"

"I must warn you that I'm nothing like my pathetic father and brother. I have completed my training and am a true master of the Saotome techniques. No not those pathetic, weak things my father wishes to teach Ranma, true martial techniques that could kill a man without being touched. That's all I'll say. You can go first."

Ryouga moved quickly, going straight for Rei who hadn't moved to block. Ryouga punched Rei, as hard as he could in the chest. Rei was slammed back into a boulder, the rock shattered from the sheer force of the blow. Ryouga then seemed confident that it would be an easy fight. Rei got up easily enough from the ruins and dusted his clothes off from the remaining dust. It seemed there wasn't a scratch on him as he gave Ryouga a bored look.

Really Rei was slightly impressed. He hadn't thought the blow would be that hard, Ryouga was definitely a strong fighter. Rei was actually happy, he passed the test. Rei would tell his mother that Ryouga was definitely a good future husband for Ranma. But now it was time to show Ryouga that he wasn't stronger.

Ryouga charged for Rei again hoping to make the finishing blow. Rei easily dodged it, moving slightly to the side. Ryouga then made an assault of punches and kicks to Rei, who kept dodging as if they were nothing. Finally Rei thought it was enough and decided to attack. He pointed his finger at Ryouga's head, and the next thing anyone knew, Ryouga fell back unconscious.

"What the hell did you do?" Ranma asked, unsure of why Ryouga fainted. He looked and saw a dot, the size of Rei's finger, on the forehead.

"Ranma be careful. You are probably looking at your future husband," Rei stated casually watching as Ranma snatched his hand back as if Ryouga was a disease. Rei sighed thinking Ranma would eventually get over it. He sat down at the dinning table, accepting a cup of tea Kasumi had offered. He would be staying at the Tendo's for awhile. "Mother will be here in two days, if you want to help me find you a husband so be it but I will tell her that Ryouga would be a good choice."

"Then you marry him! But I'm not going to marry that idiot!"

"Ranma, deal with it, I am. Mother will also be looking for my bride here, so I warn you Tendo girls. My mother might pick one of you and what my mother wants, she'll get no matter what," Rei warned as he finished his tea. "I feel like bed, it's late. Come Ranma we'll take a bath together and go to bed." Rei got up walking towards the bath again. Ranma reluctantly followed giving Rei a disgusted and shocked look.

That night after the bath Ranma walked out and put on his clothes and went to bed as a male. But to everyone's surprise Rei had decided to come out as a female and went to bed all night like that.

Just an idea, okay everyone? What did you think? I hope not to bad. Please no one hate Rei. Rei is a good sibling! And yes, maybe Rei is a little to much like Ranma with the whole turns into boy and girl thing but it's cool right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma

Author's note: Here's chapter two and I need to say some things. I've never seen Nodoka before. I don't know how the woman acts so she of course will be OOC.

And in response to imortis, no I'm not screwy and yes, I know Ranma is acting a bit OOC but he is OOC in every piece of fan fiction. No one here is Rumiko Takahashi, we don't really know Ranma.

This is fan fiction, something someone writes because they want it to happen in the show but know it can't so they're writing it themselves. I'm sorry if some people don't enjoy the pairings but I do. And I'm just writing this for the fun, so please don't insult me by calling me screwy. I find that rude and offensive. And I'm not forcing you to read this, heaven knows I wouldn't read something I wouldn't like. Like a Ranma/Shampoo story, or an Akane/Ryouga story. So if you don't like it, don't read it and don't insult me.

Thank you, now on with the story!

Ranma and Genma were at the front door, packed and ready to leave. They were planning on sneaking to the mountains to train and get away from Rei. But once they slid the door open the first person they saw was Rei standing right in front of them, glaring. They moved back in horror as Rei walked closer to them in male form.

"You too brats aren't going anywhere! Mom is coming today and you two are going to come with me to pick her up," Rei declared seeming as the true head of the family. Rei left no room for argument as he grabbed both Ranma and Genma's bags and tossed them into the backyard. Before they left the house though Rei poured a bucket of cold water over Ranma watching as the boy turned into his female form. Ranma glared at him angrily wondering why he did that. "Mom said the first thing she wants to see is your female form."

Ranma was about to protest but stopped when she saw Rei glare at her again. She really was scared of Rei and her mother but she didn't want to marry a guy! It was unfair that she would have to marry Akane but marrying a man was definitely worst!

They walked together to the train station, their mother's train was supposed to be there in ten minutes. Ranma wore one of her normal outfits, the long black pants and red Chinese shirt. Rei wore almost the same thing, long white pants and a navy blue Chinese shirt. Genma wore what he wore everyday of his life.

"Now are those my children?" they heard a light voice say behind them. Ranma and Rei turned around quickly at the sound of their mother's voice. They saw a sweet looking woman who smiled brightly at the sight of them. Mrs. Saotome was a very beautiful woman with brown hair tied back in a formal style. She had brown eyes that were glittered with happiness. She walked forward and embraced Ranma first. "My Ranma."

"Hey mom, nice to see ya," Ranma smiled awkwardly unsure of what to say to her mother. She felt her mother let go and go to Rei and hug the tall boy.

"Oh Rei, how handsome you're becoming, definitely fit enough to become head of the Saotome family," Nodoka stated happily patting Rei's chest. Rei sighed, sadly also feeling a bit awkward and was relieved when his mother went to their father. "Genma it is good to see you are well."

"Nodoka, as lovely as ever," Genma complimented as Nodoka slowly walked to embrace him also. Rei and Ranma now felt very awkward watching their parents hug each other. "But Nodoka, about this new fiancé thing for Ranma…?"

"Oh yes, Rei have you met any good men for Ranma?"

"Um…yes, mother. A strong man named Ryouga Hibiki," Rei answered ignoring the growl that came from Ranma. Then Ranma began yelling all types of profanities, all mainly about refusing to marry a man especially Ryouga.

"Ranma! I expect better from you. You will of course listen to you mother's wish won't you?" Nodoka asked, her voice still sweet but anyone could hear the threat coming from her. If Ranma didn't agree he would face unstoppable torture.

"Mother we still have to wait and see if it's necessary to make Ranma marry," Rei tried to defend his brother for now. He knew how Ranma felt about being married off. Heck, the last thing he wanted was to be wed to some female he didn't know. And it was all because he was to be the head of the family and his mother was ecstatic about him being both girl and boy now.

"What do you mean necessary? Of course it is necessary, I'm not turning any younger you two. I want grandchildren but I also want both a son-in-law and a daughter-in-law. So it's perfect," Nodoka finalized as she began walking toward the Tendo dojo.

"Wait then why can't I just marry Akane and you have Rei marry some other guy," Ranma argued as he took off after his mother. Rei saw what Ranma was doing and took off after them, leaving Genma to take Nodoka's three heavy suitcases.

"Because Ranma, Rei is going to be the head of the family and so he will have to marry as a man and you will just have to marry as a woman. You're both in the same boat, so if Rei is mature enough to do this then why can't you?"

"Rei is not me! She might be okay with marrying another girl but I'm not okay with marrying another boy! I refuse! I…" Ranma stopped when she saw her mother's calm face go away and she glared menacingly at her. She then became very scared as she watched fire boil in Nodoka's eyes. Ranma couldn't remember seeing something so scary, aside from cats.

"Ranma, you will marry a man I chose, and that is final," Nodoka proclaimed, leaving no argument from either Ranma or Rei. They were going to marry in the year whether they liked it or not. Rei sighed as he watched Ranma run away, fuming with anger. "Rei, be a dear and make sure he doesn't get away to far. I'm still thinking of a wedding dress and he'll have to try it on."

Rei sighed, listening to his mother as he took off after Ranma. It was really simple actually, Ranma didn't even think of hiding his trail. Rei found Ranma a top a tall building, glaring angrily at the sun, more like pouting like a child, Rei thought. Rei also noticed that while Ranma was running he somehow gotten a hold of warm water and changed back into a boy. There was still some left and Ranma offered it to Rei wondering if he wanted to change back too.

"Nah, I'm going to have to get used to this form," Rei joked, but saw that Ranma didn't find it funny. Rei sighed, sitting next to his little brother, unsure of how to make the situation more comfortable. "Ranma, you know mother is only looking after you."

"I can't believe you're so willing to marry some girl even though I know ever since we were young you wanted nothing more than to marry some prince charming."

Rei chuckled, impressed the Ranma could remember something from so long ago. "That's true, but it was only a dream. Ranma because I'm the oldest and now that I'm a man, I'm going to have to follow the responsibilities of becoming the head of the family. But as my younger brother you also have some duties. Ranma I know this might seem unfair but in the end you might like it. Give whoever mother picks a chance."

"But you made Ryouga one of the top choices!"

"Yes, he seems like a good choice."

"How!"

"You already know him, I can already tell he doesn't want you hurt no matter what he says, he is strong, reliable, maybe a bit confused but he is also caring and compassionate. Everything good in a husband."

"Why are you making him sound better than he is?" Ranma asked shocked that all those words could even be in the same sentence with Ryouga. Care about him, please, the man tried to kill him.

"You know I'm a good judge of character," Rei remarked watching as the sun slowly set. They had sat there for an hour or so arguing. Rei just wanted this whole thing over with. He wasn't going to tell Ranma but he didn't want to marry some girl. He really hated the thought and just wanted to argue and rant, just like Ranma but that really wasn't an option and he knew that. Their mother was going to make sure of it. "Come on, let's get home. I'm starved."

Rei and Ranma ran home together and ate a chaotic dinner. Soun was trying to convince Nodoka to not break the engagement with Akane. And to Rei's horror, Nodoka answered, "Well if the engagement your daughter had with a Saotome is so important, why not make her marry Rei instead?" The result became negative. Rei, for once, began to argue that he couldn't steal Ranma's ex-fiancé like that. Nodoka ignored him though and began talking about the possibilities with Soun. Akane was just itching to yell at them for planning her future without asking her…again!

"P-chan, come here P-chan," Akane called out to the pig's retreating form. He was going off and Akane decided to wait for him to come back, he always did eventually. Instead though Ryouga walked into the room and accepted a bowl of rice from Kasumi. "Ryouga what are you doing here?"

"I just decided to drop by Akane," Ryouga answered, smiling to Akane. Before he knew it though Nodoka was sitting right in front of him staring. He crawled, back trying to get away from the woman but she kept staring.

"Is this him, Rei?"

"Yes mother," Rei sighed, watching as Ranma tensed. Ranma knew what his mother was doing. Oh he hoped his mother wouldn't though. Not Ryouga, anything but Ryouga. His mother nodded liking the man, thinking him a good choice. "Mother would you like some tea?" Rei quickly asked knowing his mother was about to ask Ryouga to marry Ranma. Rei would try to stall as long as he could; he saw how much Ranma didn't want to marry a man. And really Rei felt sorry for him but it was duty.

"Not now Rei, can't you see I'm about to ask Ryouga…"

"Ryouga you pathetic, weak man! Why can't you ever go some where else to eat, you homeless hobo!" Ranma yelled, not wanting his mother to say anything. Akane scold him, he shouldn't be mean to Ryouga like that. But at least it got the desired effect.

"What did you say Ranma? How dare you call me weak in front of Akane!" Ryouga charged at Ranma with a fist. He punched forward and watched as Ranma quickly jumped back, dodging the blow. Ranma ran from the house encouraging Ryouga to fight with him and Ryouga fell for it like he did all the other times. The two of them ran out screaming, fists flying at each other.

"My, they're both very energetic. And a good fighting pair, yes I believe Ryouga would make a good son-in-law," Nodoka stated sipping her tea again. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed and in shock. They didn't think she'd seriously pick Ryouga to marry Ranma and of course everyone tried to talk her out of it.

"Nodoka, Ranma can't marry Ryouga," Genma stated trying to seem forceful and sure, really he was scared stiff that his wife would get angry with him.

"And why not?"

"Ryouga hated Ranma, and Ranma isn't to fond of Ryouga either," Akane stated trying to help her friend. True, she didn't find Ranma a good marriage partner, the guy was a creep who didn't know how to treat a girl right but he was still a good friend to her. He helped her a lot and in his own way was encouraging. She would always try and help him if she could.

"That is not a problem, I can make Ranma marry him no matter what. Ranma, I'm not afraid to deal with. Hibiki…Hibiki…yes, I believe I know Ryouga's parents. I'll arrange it all with them and I'm sure they'll agree. So Ryouga is also no longer a problem. Anyone else want to try to find a way to make it so the Ryouga and Ranma not marry?"

"How about this mother. How about I be the only one to marry and we leave Ranma at peace to try and find his own bride," Rei paused, seeing his mother give a nasty stare, "or groom," he added.

"No, I want to see you both married by the end of the year. Oh I just had a marvelous idea. How about a double wedding, our beautiful Ranma in a wedding dress next to whoever your beautiful bride will be. It's perfect," Nodoka smiled at her plan, finishing her tea. Kasumi to pour some more and Nodoka accepted. Everyone was still just starring at her knowing full well that Ranma would never willingly wear a wedding dress…well maybe he would.

"Akane!" Kuno came storming in smiling with a bouquet of flowers. He lowered them in front of her face and went down to one knee. "I heard that you are no longer engaged to that scoundrel Ranma. Oh my love, now we can finally date without his interference," Kuno practically sang with delight. He was about to grab an angry Akane before being elbowed to the floor by Ranma.

"Oh would you give it up, Kuno! Go harass someone else for a change. I still live here and you're not getting anywhere near Akane!" Ranma warned the so-called swordsman. Ranma would rather die than watch Kuno take Akane away.

"Ah, Saotome you belittle me, I'm still a powerful warrior," Kuno thrust his wooden sword forward making Ranma jump back and accidentally fall into the pond, changing into a girl. "Oh, pig-tailed girl!" Kuno jumped happily to embraced Ranma, who was steaming with anger. She gave him one good kick to the face and had him flying back.

"Ranma you seriously need some retraining. That was pathetic," Rei taunted as he stood at the edge of the pond. He quickly dodged the large amount of cold water Ranma splashed at him. Ranma seemed to have only gotten even angrier than before for being called weak.

"And, maybe Akane is taken," Nodoka mentioned while still sipping her tea. Everyone stared at her curiously. Akane was especially confused, she thought her engagement to Ranma was over, how could she be taken.

"To who mother?" Rei wondered have a strange feeling come from the pit of his stomach.

"Why you of course Rei. I've decided Akane would be a pleasant bride for you to have," Nodoka smiled pleasantly sipping at her tea as everyone cringed in shock. How could she say that so simply? Just say those two wed, like it was a random selection. Just because Kuno came claiming both Akane and Ranma's love, for Ranma being a bit protective of Akane, she would make those two marry?

"You, dare claim my sweet Akane as your bride, you shall perish," Kuno stated charging with his sword towards Rei who just sighed. He didn't want to hurt the poor guy but it looked like Kuno was a glutton for punishment. When Kuno was right in front of him, Rei crouched and turned around. He reached up and got a good hold of Kuno's sword, then flung both Kuno and his sword away from the dojo.

"Now mother, can we talk about this?"

"Nothing is to be discussed. You are to marry Akane. That way the Tendo's will be happy that she is still marrying a Saotome and we give you a beautiful, strong bride. I think it's perfect, fate even," Nodoka smiled happily at Rei, taking another sip of her tea. Akane didn't like the joke anymore it wasn't getting funny. "My dear, what joke? You're marrying Rei, no joke needed."

"That's it, I'm not taking this anymore. I'm going!" Ranma yelled, leaving as quickly as she could before a sutra was on her bare back. When she jumped to get out of the Tendo property a barrier appeared and she was shocked back inside. She stared up surprised on how that had gotten there.

"I'm sorry Ranma but my word is final. You won't be leaving this house until you are married with Ryouga. That sutra on your back cannot be removed by anyone but me. And I trust you won't need a sutra also Rei?" Nodoka stared curiously at Rei who stood there silently. Rei sighed sadly, nodding nevertheless. "Good. Now I'm going to have to go get Ranma's groom. Mr. Tendo, Soun, where do you keep your phone?" Soun pointed inside on a little table where a portable phone was kept.

"Now wait a minute! This isn't fair! How can you force me to marry Ryouga! I won't!" Ranma's complaints were heard through deaf ears. Nodoka thoroughly ignored her son and dialed the cell phone number to Mr. Hibiki and three-ways Mrs. Hibiki. They soon began talking about the possibilities of an arranged marriage. Everyone just watched Mrs. Saotome feeling like they could do nothing about this.

"I'm sorry you were put into this whole mess. I'm sure I'm the last person you would ever have wanted to marry," Rei said apologetically to Akane. He looked sad and felt useless. He didn't want to cause the Tendo's anymore trouble but here he was. Now engaged to Ranma's ex-fiance. Why the hell was life bad for them?

"It's done! Now all we have to do is find Ryouga," Nodoka made a final clap out of happiness an hour later. It was set; her children were to be web by the end of the year. So much to plan, so much to buy, so much to try on. Oh, it would be wonderful. "Rei be a dear and go find Ryouga for us."

Rei sighed jumped up to the roof, leaping to another roof trying to find Ryouga's trail. Where did his brother clobber him? Hmm, of there he was! In the park, sulking. Rei walked slowly next to him not wanting to startle the man.

"Um…Ryouga Hibiki," Rei said watching as Ryouga snapped his head up in shock. Rei smiled at him that only gained him another glare.

"It's you. What do you want?"

"To take you to meet your bride."

"Ranma already played that joke on me," Ryouga stated remember the incident where Ranma had claimed to be his fiance and made him feel guilty for no reason.

"Well this is legitimate. Your parents just agreed to an arranged marriage after an incident at home."

"Who?" Ryouga felt hope well up in his heart. He had heard from Kuno's ranting after be thrown into a tree that Ranma and Akane's engagement was officially over. So that meant that the Tendo's might want him to marry Akane now. Oh he could only hope!

"You'll see once we get back to the Tendo's," Rei stated taking off, Ryouga following. Rei couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for bringing the man Ranma obviously disliked over but they were engaged now. It was important that they get along. He knew Ryouga would try but Ranma might be a bit difficult.

They made it to the Tendo's quickly and Rei decided to sit on the porch watching as Ryouga gave them all hopeful eyes. It was kind of pathetic. And Rei could just assume who he thought his fiance was.

"There is our second groom," Nodoka stated happily slapping another one of her sutras on his unsuspecting back. He looked curiously and tried to rip it off but found he couldn't, not even with all his strength. "Sorry, can't have you getting lost or running away. You need to get to know your bride for this whole year."

"Who is this bride?"

"Oh, you don't know. Ranma," Nodoka called, Ranma reluctantly walked out in female form, glaring savagely at both her mother and Ryouga. Ryouga just stared clueless as Ranma glared at him.

"So who is my bride?"

"Um…you're looking at her," Nodoka stated keeping that happy smile imprinted on her face. She watched as Ryouga continued to stare and asked where a girl is.

"You idiot! Can't you tell she's talking about me!" Ranma yelled getting frustrated with the man's stupidity. How could anyone expect him to marry Ryouga? The guy was a complete and total idiot, who couldn't tell his left from his right!

"R-Ranma?" Ryouga stuttered loudly in shock. This must've been a joke, a very bad joke! His parents would not agree to that, would they?

"Yes, Ryouga Hibiki meet your fiance, Ranma Saotome," Nodoka introduced properly, pushing female Ranma to stand in front of Ryouga. She never stopped glaring at him and her mother but eventually she sighed, it wasn't really Ryouga's fault they were in this mess. But for some reason his presence always seemed to screw up her life.

"But what about Akane?" Ryouga wondered hopeful that he could just run away with Akane and just elope. He would be so much happier. Just him and Akane, starting a life together, a family.

"Oh don't worry about the girl. She has gotten a new fiance," Nodoka waved it off as a matter already dealt with but Ryouga wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted to know who Akane would have to marry. "Why Rei of course," Nodoka answered pushing Akane toward the intimidating man standing idly watching. Really Rei was really muscular, could easily overpower Ranma in a fight, that was obvious. But while Akane was being pushed towards him she clumsily tripped and was about to fall on her face. But Rei effortlessly stuck his arm out and gently caught Akane before she could fall and to make sure she didn't fall, he quickly brought her against his chest. Waiting for her to get her balance back. "Look they already act like a married couple."

That comment had Rei quickly letting go and Akane walking back to her sisters just wanting to get away from him. He didn't seem as perverted as Ranma but in a way he seemed different.

"Mother please refrain from saying something like that again," Rei sighed getting over what his mother said quickly.

"Oh but why can't Ryouga and Ranma act like that right now?" Nodoka wondered, completely ignoring what Rei had just said. She stared at Ranma and watched as the young girl continued to glare at her.

"Forget it! I'm never going to act all lovey-dovey with Ryouga! Forget it!" Ranma began to curse profanities again just wanting to beat someone into the pavement. Her mother again just ignored what she said and announced that it was tea time. And had everyone sitting around the table with a cup of tea. Ranma was tense and glaring, sitting next to Ryouga who was still hoping this was all some joke.

But it wasn't. Ranma and Ryouga. Akane and Rei. Were to be married by the end of the year. How much trouble could happen in that time span?

That's chapter two. Okay let's see if I can make it to chapter 3 with no negative comments!


End file.
